


Krankenbesuch ohne Pralinen und Blumen

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Krankenhausbesuche, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: Sein Entschluss war gefasst. Er würde das heute tun. Komme was wolle. Seit Wochen, ach was, Monaten, tänzelten sie nun schon so umeinander herum. Und doch hatte es nie einer der beiden gewagt, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Doch damit sollte heute Schluss sein!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Schande auf mein schwarzgelbes Haupt. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte.  
> Eins vorweg: Ich liebe meine Dortmunder Jungs nach wie vor. Aber irgendwie musste dieser kleine Ausflug ins blauweiße Feindgebiet mal sein, das wollte einfach raus. :D 
> 
> Habt Spaß ♥

~*~*~

 

Sein Entschluss war gefasst. Er würde das heute tun. Komme was wolle.  
Seit Wochen, ach was, _Monaten_ , tänzelten sie nun schon so umeinander herum. Und wo er anfangs noch gefürchtet hatte, dass Max seine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde, dass ihre Freundschaft darunter leiden würde, so sah er das inzwischen ganz realistisch – die Chancen, dass sie das selbe füreinander fühlten, waren, wenn man ihr Verhalten und die ständigen blöden Kommentare ihrer Mitspieler betrachtete, tatsächlich größer. Und doch hatte es nie einer der beiden gewagt, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Doch damit sollte heute Schluss sein.

Gleich nach der Nachmittagseinheit hatte Leon sich ins Auto gesetzt und war nun auf dem Weg in das Krankenhaus, in dem Max morgen operiert werden würde.  
Irgendwie hatte die bevorstehende Operation ihn wachgerüttelt. Er verbot sich den Gedanken daran, dass etwas schief gehen könnte – er wusste ja auch, dass es nur ein leichter Routineeingriff war, und doch… Er wollte, _musste_ das vorher endlich loswerden. Musste endlich Klarheit zwischen ihnen schaffen und diese Ungewissheit beseitigen.

 

Soweit der Plan. Und jetzt saß er hier auf Max‘ Krankenbett, ohne Pralinen, ohne Blumen, dafür aber mit einem festen Entschluss und war er sich seiner Sache auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Er wollte das durchziehen, ja – aber wie? Während sie sich normal über dies und das unterhielten, grübelte er still vor sich hin. Immerhin hatte er Max bereits vorher versprochen, dass er vor der OP noch einmal vorbeikommen würde und somit war der Einzige, der den tieferen Sinn des Besuchs kannte. Das nahm immerhin ein wenig Druck von ihm.  
Dachte er zumindest, bis – „Leon, ist alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst schon die ganze Zeit so angespannt?“ – _Tja._ So viel zu ‚in Ruhe über seinen Plan nachdenken‘.  
Und jetzt? Flucht nach vorne, oder? Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde heute sich wohl kaum ergeben.

Noch einmal tief durchatmen und…  
„Ich.. ja. Ich wollte dir etwas sagen, beziehungsweise… etwas tun.“  
Unsicher sah er auf, traf auf Max‘ fragenden Blick. Er rückte ein wenig näher an den Blonden heran.  
„Okay…“, murmelte Max, „und… möchtest du das jetzt tun?“  
Er musterte ihn noch immer genau, ein wenig besorgt fast, und als Leon entschlossen nickte, lächelte er ihn ermutigend an.

  
Leons Kopf war auf einmal wie leer gefegt. Keine Fragen nach dem _Wie_ und _Was wenn_ mehr, auf die er eh keine Antworten finden würde. Keine Bedenken, keine Zweifel. Er würde das jetzt tun. Max‘ Blick hielt ihn gefangen, bestärkte ihn und gab ihm letztlich den letzten Ruck. Langsam beugte er sich zu Max hinab, stützte sich neben seinem Kopf auf der Matratze ab. Er hielt inne, als sie nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander trennten, als er Max‘ Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Lippen des Jüngeren. Nur noch ein bisschen…

 

„Leon…“, flüsterte Max zittrig, sah den anderen unsicher an und konnte seinen Blick dennoch nicht von ihm abwenden. Und vielleicht redete er sich das ein, aber – war das ein hoffnungsvolles Funkeln in seinem Blick? Leons Entschluss war endgültig gefestigt.  
Langsam überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, sein Atem ging zittrig, als er die Lippen vorsichtig auf Max‘ legte. Er hielt einen Moment inne, rechnete schon mit Gegenwehr. Doch Max hielt ganz still, auch, als er schließlich begann, ihn ganz sachte und vorsichtig zu küssen, so, dass der Jüngere sich jederzeit hätte zurückziehen können.

Und Max… Max hatte das Gefühl, die Welt blieb stehen. Das… Das war Leon, der in hier küsste. Leon, sein bester Freund. Sein bester Freund, der für ihn möglicherweise ein bisschen mehr als das war, auch, wenn er sich das nie eingestehen wollte. Und jetzt…  
Gerade, als er merkte, dass Leon sich wieder von ihm entfernen wollte, begann er, den Kuss zu erwidern. Vorsichtig und unsicher, irgendwie hatte er Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass es schon vorbei war. Und sein Herz schlug gleich ein paar Takte schneller weiter, als er Leons Lächeln an seinen Lippen spürte.

Sanft legten Leons Hände sich an seine Wangen, ehe er den Kuss ein wenig vertiefte. Er blieb dabei jedoch stets liebevoll, zurückhaltend fast, nahm Rücksicht auf jedes noch so kleine Signal, das Max ihm gab. Ließ ihm jede Sekunde, die er brauchte, bevor er den Kuss etwas mutiger, sicherer erwiderte, ließ Max bestimmen, was passierte. Langsam ließ Max seine Hände in Leons Nacken gleiten, strich ein paar Mal über die warme Haut dort, festige seinen Griff dann ein wenig – ganz so, als wolle er Leon bei sich halten.

 

Schließlich löste Leon den Kuss nach einiger Zeit, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Max‘ und hielt seine Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen. Sie waren beide leicht außer Atem und als sie die Augen öffneten, sich ansahen, lächelten sie beide. Eine Zeit lang sahen sie einander schweigend an und dann war es Max, der wieder nach den Lippen des anderen schnappte, ihn in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelte.

Und verdammt – Leons Küsse… So gefühlvoll und gleichzeitig so voller Leidenschaft, dass es ihm einmal mehr den Atem raubte. Er war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder jemand anderes küssen wollte.  
Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich haltlos in Leons Haare zu krallen, als dessen Zunge langsam in seine Mundhöhle vordrang und er ihn so tief und intensiv küsste, so voller Gefühl, dass er erschauderte, sein leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Max zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass er halb auf ihm lag, eine Hand noch immer in seinem Nacken, die andere strich rastlos über seinen Rücken, seine Arme, alles was er erreichen konnte. Er keuchte leise, als er Leons Finger plötzlich unter seinem Shirt spürte, sein Atem ging gleich noch etwas schneller. Leons Hände legten sich an seine Seiten, verharrten dort fast still, nur ab und an strich er mit den Daumen über die Haut, sonst schien er vollkommen auf den Kuss fokussiert.  
Sie lösten sich nur kurz voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen, dann trafen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander. Und Max wollte mehr – mehr Körperkontakt, mehr Leon. Er schlang seine Beine um den anderen, brachte sie so noch näher zusammen und.. _ohh_. Er war definitiv nicht der einzige, der das hier genoss. Sie stöhnten beide leise in den Kuss, als ihre Mitten sich berührten. Leons Griff an seinen Seiten wurde für einen kurzen Moment etwas stärker, lockerte sich dann wieder, ehe er seine Finger wie entschuldigend sanft über die Haut gleiten ließ, Max so ein weiteres Mal erschaudern ließ.

 

Leon wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sich schließlich langsam von Max löste. Dem Blonden entfloh ein leises, empörtes „Nein!“, bevor er es selbst realisierte, peinlich berührt sah er zur Seite. Leon lachte entgegen seiner Erwartung jedoch nicht, lächelte nur leicht, und nahm den Kuss wieder auf, sanfter diesmal, weniger leidenschaftlich. Nur kurz jedoch, ehe er sich schließlich endgültig von ihm löste.  
Bevor Max protestieren konnte, legte er ihm sachte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Mehr gib es, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist.“, hauchte er leise, die Stimme ein wenig rau, sodass Max gleich wieder leicht erschauderte.  
„Aber… ich… du..“  
Leon lächelte, küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. „Shhh… Du brauchst deine Kräfte für die OP.“, murmelte er leise und redete sich das sich selbst genau so sehr ein, wie Max. Er musste das jetzt hier stoppen, sonst würde er für gar nichts mehr garantieren können. Und einerseits wollte er Max nicht überfordern, und konnte sich andererseits einen schöneren Ort vorstellen als das Krankenhaus und einen besseren Zeitpunkt, als vor der bevorstehenden OP.

Max zuckte sogleich ein wenig zusammen, sein Körper spannte sich ein wenig an. Die Stimmung kippte von einer auf die andere Sekunde. „Sorry…“, murmelte er zerknirscht, strich sachte durch die blonden Haare. Mit einem „Rück mal ein Stück.“ schob er den anderen vorsichtig ein wenig zur Seite, legte sich zu ihm und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme.

 

„Hast du Angst?“, flüsterte Leon und hauchte einen Kuss auf Max‘ Wange.  
„Ich… nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber das mulmige Gefühl ist halt doch immer da…“, murmelte der Jüngere und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Leon nickte. Er verstand das. Die OP an sich war nicht das, worüber Max sich Sorgen machte. Ein Routineeingriff für die Profis hier, nichts Großes. Aber die Narkose brachte halt doch immer dieses gewisse Risiko mit sich…  
„Hey, es wird alles gut gehen. Und sobald du wieder wach bist, rufst du mich an, und dann komm ich sofort wieder her, ok?“  
Er zog den Jüngeren noch etwas dichter an sich, festigte den Griff um ihn und strich mit der freien Hand beruhigend durch Max‘ Haare. Der Blonde nickte leicht, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe er sein Gesicht in Leons Halsbeuge vergrub und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen schloss.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

„Was hast du es so eilig?“  
Johannes musterte ihn fragend, während er eilig seine Habseligkeiten in die Sporttasche schmiss, das nasse Handtuch zur Seite warf.  
„Muss zu Max. Er hat vorhin geschrieben, dass er wieder wach ist.“, erklärte er und hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür schlagen können. Er wusste, was jetzt kam. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Natürlich machte Johannes sich auch Sorgen um Max und wollte sehen, wie es ihm ging. Und natürlich konnte er ihm nicht ausreden, ihn jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Jede Begründung wurde von ihm abgewunken und nach einigem Hin und Her gab Leon schließlich nach – er wollte jetzt einfach los, zu Max, und zur Not halt auch mit Johannes im Schlepptau.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und als sie endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen waren, stürmte er nahezu durch die Gänge zu Max‘ Zimmer. Er riss sich zusammen, die Tür leise zu öffnen – wollte den Jüngeren schließlich nicht wecken, falls er doch noch einmal eingeschlafen war. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet – Max‘ Blick richtete sich sofort in Richtung Zimmertür, als er die ersten leisen Geräusche hörte. Sein Blick erhellte sich, als er Leon sah, er strahlte förmlich, doch das glückliche Lächeln wich langsam wieder zurück, als er Johannes hinter ihm durch die Tür treten sah.

 

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln trat Leon an sein Bett heran, zog ihn in eine vorsichtige, aber feste Umarmung. Einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, ehe er sie erleichtert wieder ausstieß. Max schien es gut zu gehen, er schien die OP gut überstanden zu haben.  
„Sorry, ich konnte ihn nicht abwimmeln.“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr und Max lachte leise – er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie das gelaufen war.  
„Wie geht es dir, man? Alles gut überstanden?“, fragte er etwas lauter, als er die Umarmung löste und den Weg für Johannes frei machte.  
Er hasste es, sich gerade so freundschaftlich verhalten zu müssen und bereute es einmal mehr, Johannes nicht abgewimmelt zu haben – nichts hätte er lieber getan, als sich wieder zu Max ins Bett zu legen und ihn im Arm zu halten. Er hoffte nur, dass der Jüngere das nicht missverstand…

 

Max erzählte kurz von der Operation – alles war nach Plan verlaufen, es hatte keine Komplikationen gegeben und nun stand ihm _nur noch_ der Heilungsprozess bevor. Immerhin hatten ihm die Ärzte im Voraus schon versprochen, dass mit einer schnellen Genesung zu rechnen war und er nicht allzu viele Spiele verpassen würde. Jetzt hatte er den Eingriff immerhin hinter sich und konnte sich wieder voll auf den Fußball konzentrieren, ohne bei jedem Zweikampf um seinen Knöchel zu fürchten.  
Eigentlich sollte also alles gut sein, aber irgendwie… Irgendetwas war anders… Und während Johannes inzwischen unbekümmert wie eh und je vom letzten öffentlichen Training, seinem anstehenden Besuch in der Heimat und was auch immer ihm sonst noch so in den Kopf kam, erzählte, musterte Leon den Jüngeren besorgt. Max war so ungewöhnlich ruhig, abwesend irgendwie. Er hörte ihnen zu, ohne sich groß an ihren Gesprächen zu beteiligen, sah immer wieder zu Leon und dann abwesend ins Nichts. Vielleicht nur die Nachwirkungen der Narkose oder den Schmerzmitteln, dachte Leon – er wirkte gerädert, ein wenig neben der Spur, aber irgendwie… Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht…

 

Es war schließlich Johannes, der beschloss, dass sie wieder fahren sollten, damit Max noch ein wenig schlafen und sich erholen konnte. Keine schlechte Idee, befand Leon, auch wenn er irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte, den anderen alleine zu lassen.  
Johannes verabschiedete sich bereits, während er Max prüfend musterte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat er schließlich auch an ihn heran, zog ihn in eine Umarmung, strich ihm dabei kurz durch die Haare und hoffe, dass Johannes sich nichts dabei dachte. Max klammerte sich förmlich an ihn und wollte ihn fast nicht mehr loslassen, als er sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte. Und bevor er sich wieder ganz aufrichten konnte, spürte er Max festen Griff um sein Handgelenk, das leise, brüchige, fast fehlende „Leon…“ zerriss ihm fast das Herz. Besorgt gab er dem Druck nach, ließ sich wieder neben Max auf der Matratze nieder, schloss seine Arme wieder um ihn, als der Blonde sich förmlich in seine Umarmung flüchtete.  
„Hey.. was ist denn los?“, flüsterte er überfordert und sah besorgt Max herab. Er zitterte in seinen Armen, das Gesicht gegen Leons Brust gepresst und hielt ihn so fest umklammert, dass es fast ein wenig wehtat. Leise redete er auf ihn ein, versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber es schien alles nichts zu bringen. Weder lockerte Max seinen Griff um ihn, noch begann er zu reden.  
Leon seufzte tief. So würden sie hier nicht weiterkommen… Er warf Johannes, der sie besorgt und ein wenig verwirrt musterte, einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.  
„Ich.. ähh.. ich warte draußen, Leon.“, murmelte dieser irritiert und ließ die beiden alleine im Raum zurück.

 

Als die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klacken schloss, legte er die Hände vorsichtig um Max‘ Gesicht, hob seinen Kopf sanft ein wenig an, sodass er in anschauen konnte.  
„Max.. was ist denn los?“, flüsterte er überfordert, „Ist die OP doch nicht so gut verlaufen?“  
Er malte sich schon das Schlimmste aus. Fragte sich schon, was er tun sollte, wenn… _Oh Gott, lass das nicht wahr sein, lass ihn wieder Fußball spielen können…_

Max schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er _endlich_ leise und mit brüchiger Stimme zu reden begann.  
„Ich… ich hatte so eine Angst, dass ich… dass ich dich nicht wieder sehe… Und als du grade gehen wolltest… Du… gestern…“  
Seine Augen waren glasig, hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, ehe er sich kraftlos wieder gegen ihn sinken ließ.  
Im fiel der sprichwörtliche Stein von Herzen. Mit Max‘ Gesundheit war also alles in Ordnung. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich selbst – er war so ein Idiot. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Max vor der OP so im Ungewissen zurückzulassen. Und dann war er auch noch mit Johannes hier aufgetaucht.

Fest zog er Max wieder an sich, schloss seine Arme um den zitternden Körper und hauchte einen Kuss in die blonden Haare. „Shhht, es ist alles gut… Ich bin da…“, redete er leise und beruhigend auf Max ein, immer wieder, bis der Jüngere sich langsam aber sicher ein wenig beruhigte. Sein Atem normalisierte sich wieder etwas, das Zittern ebbte langsam ab. Aber Max‘ fester Griff um ihn blieb.  
Einmal mehr legte er seine Finger unter Max‘ Kinn, forderte ihn so sachte auf, ihn anzusehen. Und in Leon zog sich alles schmerzhaft zusammen, als er in Max‘ glasige Augen sah. Sein Blick war irgendwas zwischen verlegen und hoffnungsvoll und er sah in diesem Moment so unglaublich verletzlich aus, dass Leon ihn einfach nur halten und nie wieder loslassen wollte.  
Sanft strich er über Max‘ Wange, ehe er sich zu ihm beugte, einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. Ganz sachte nur, als habe er Angst, den Jüngeren zu verletzten oder zu verschrecken. Sein Herz machte einen Lupfer, als er Max‘ vorsichtiges, erleichtertes Lächeln sah.

„Entschuldige, dass ich den Chaoten mitgebracht habe.. Sonst hätte ich das schon viel eher gemacht…“, wisperte er und küsste ihn noch einmal, genau so sanft wie zuvor.  
„Schon gut“, flüsterte Max als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und ließ den Kopf gegen Leons Brust sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.  
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so still beieinander, Max lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm, während er immer wieder sanft über seinen Nacken und durch seine Haare strich. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste Leon sich ein wenig von ihm, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Lässt du mich kurz los? Ich geb‘ Johannes den Autoschlüssel, dann kann er nach Hause fahren.“  
„Aber… ihr habt doch gleich Training, oder?“  
Max sah ihn aus großen, verwirrten Augen an. Mit einem Lächeln zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Die werden auch einmal ohne mich auskommen, mh?“  
Und wenn das strahlende Lächeln des Blonden es nicht allemal wert war, das Training einmal zu versäumen… Und wenn es ihn den Platz im Kader beim nächsten Spiel kosten würde – er würde Max jetzt hier nicht alleine lassen.

 

Johannes erzählte er die halbe Wahrheit und so, wie dieser ihn ansah, war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Leon hier gerade ein paar elementare Informationen ausließ. Aber er fragte nicht weiter nach und versprach, ihn beim Trainer für die Nachmittagseinheit zu entschuldigen. Er machte eine gedankliche Notiz, ihm in den nächsten Tagen etwas genauer von der Situation zu erzählen und ihn zum Dank zum Essen einzuladen.

Als er wieder zurück ins Zimmer trat, hatte Max sich wieder auf die Matratze zurücksinken gelassen, die Augen geschlossen, ein fast versonnenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Leon betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang lächelnd, ehe er leise an ihn heran trat, vorsichtig wieder auf dem freien Fleckchen neben ihm Platz nahm. Langsam schlug der Blonde die Augen auf, blinzelte einige Male, bevor er erschöpft zu Leon hinauf sah.

„Müde?“, fragte Leon lächelnd und strich sanft über die Wange des Jüngeren. „Mhh“, machte dieser zustimmend und lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen, „Die Schmerzmittel, sorry“.  
„Macht doch nichts. Schlaf noch was. Ich bleib‘ bei dir.“  
„Mhh.. Kannst du… Kommst du zu mir?“, murmelte Max leise und sah mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln zu Leon hinauf. Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite und machte ihm somit etwas mehr Platz auf der schmalen Matratze.

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist.“, wisperte Max leise, als er schließlich wieder nah an den anderen gekuschelt lag, sich von seiner Wärme und seiner puren Anwesenheit einlullen ließ. Leon lächelte gerührt, spürte, wie sein Herz gleich ein paar Takte schneller weiter schlug. Max‘ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, als er einen Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchte, seine Augen blieben jedoch geschlossen und auch seine Atemzüge wurden immer tiefer, regelmäßiger.  
„Danke, dass ich bei dir sein darf.“


End file.
